Book reviews
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: Levy and her books. What happens when Gajeel decides to read over her shoulder once in a while? Will contain lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Levy was on currently on the couch between Gajeel's legs. She absentmindedly strokingLily's fur and the cat purred in her lap. Mirajane had given her this book. Ezra said it was good. Lucy said she loved it. And well... She just had to read it! The characters were interesting.. She didn't much like the heroine... What's her name? Anastasia? Oh well... She was blandish, careless, and didn't really seem to have much of a backbone. Gajeel watched her face as it reacted to the story. Normally she would frown or smile but this time her eyes where as large as saucers.

"Levy?" She swallowed thickly. He read over her shoulder.

'Now I'm going to fuck you Ms. Steele'

"What the hell are you reading levy?!" He plucked it out of her hands and she squealed in surprise sending Lily on the floor.

"Ow.."

"Sorry Lily"

"Wait is this.. Porn?!"

"I don't know! Mirajane said it was good! And Lucy and Erza!"

"Did they say it was porn?!"

"They said it would make you wet! I assumed they meant it was sad!"

"Are you kidding me Levy?"

"Right... I'm just gonna leave now" lily said and slipped out the door.

"Well... It's a book! I couldn't help it!" She blushed and Gajeel flipped through the book.

"This Christian guy seems like a real dick wad" he kept flipping.

"This Steele girl is such a weakling" he grumbled something under his breath and Levy turned pink. He put the book down.

"I think it's safe to say you shouldn't borrow anymore books from Mirajane anymore."

"Agreed" there was an awkward silence between the two.

"Hey Gajeel"

"Yeah?"

"Would you.. You know.. Like to try some of that?" She said and her face turned red.

"Not really shorty.. This guy doesn't like to be touched by his submissive... I don't want a submissive. I want someone who touches back and kisses.. Like you" he kissed her lips and she moaned. She shifted and straddled his hips. He cupped her ass with one hand and fumbled for her bra with the other.

"Hmm... Ah! Gajeel!" His mouth moved down to her neck and he nipped at her collarbone. He managed to pull her dress down and get her bra off (she wore the one with the clip in the front) his mouth latched on to her nipple and she moaned loudly. Her hands fisted in his hair and she whimpered. His hands pulled down her panties and tossed them over his shoulder.

"No-Ah! Fair" she panted out as his hands massaged her ass.

"Mm?"

"Your not naked" she panted and he chuckled and kissed the valley between her breasts. He lifted up his shirt and wiggled out of his pants and boxers. His erection nudged her wetness making them both moan in want.

"Ready?" He whispered and she kissed him hard on the lips.

"Yes" she moaned. Slowly he entered her. She dug her nails into his back and me grunted into her neck.

"Your so fucking tight.." He said and she mewed in pleasure. He thrust in hard and she screamed in pleasure. He murmured her name into her skin as she screamed his name and gripped him tightly. His thumb found her clit and he finally sent her over the edge. She screamed and tightened around him. He groaned and thrust in hard a few more times before shooting his seed inside her. The couple shared a few more sloppy kisses before Gajeel slowly exited her and then carried them both to the bedroom.

Lily snuck back into the room and picked up the book then ran back to the guild. He jumped up on the bar and handed a smiling Mirajane a book.

"I'll have you know that this book roused me from my nap very painfully" she giggled and took the book back.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep that in mind next time" she said and stored th book under the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

Just one wish

Gajeel crunched on metal in the kitchen while Levy read her book. She was wearing one of his sweat shirts and a pair of his boxers with her legs tucked under her and a book in hand. He peeked from the kitchen and decided that she was probably hungry too. Life as a single man had taught him many things. How to cook was at the top of the list. He sat water to boil on the stove before smelling something off. It was Levy but... Salty.. He shrugged and figured she had gotten a paper cut while turning the page. He whistled a bit as the was about to open the packet of pasta when Levy screamed and there was a thunk and a crash of books. He ripped the pasta packet open and ran to the living room.

"Levy?! Levy what's wrong?!" He said grabbing her shoulders after tripping over a lamp cord. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Levy?" He sat next to her and she hugged him around the neck.

"Gajeel! It's so terrible!" She sobbed and he pulled the tiny woman into his lap.

"What is it shorty?" He said after he realized his mate was not in danger.

"It was so sad... She drove cross country for her little brother so he could meet a movie star so she kidnapped him and took him home and in the end all the brother wanted was for her sister to be happy and he went into surgery and and-" she broke down in sobs again. He got up and turned to the last chapter.

He skimmed over it a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"'Something had gone wrong. The doctor took off his mask and rubbed the bridge between his eyes. "We did all we could but.. The tumor went into some of the vital parts of his brain. I'm very sorry'" he skimmed a bit more looked at the crying girl.

"Why did you get something this sad?"

"I thought it would have a happy ending!" She bawled and Gajeel handed her a box of tissues. She blew her nose and he tucked her under his arm. He kissed her forehead and she sniffled. He put the book on the coffee table and lay on the couch with her resting on his chest.

"I look like a mess" she said and he chuckled. Her fingers entangled with his and he looked up at her.

"You look adorable," he kissed her nose. One hand traveled up her back and felt for a bra strap.

"Mmm I like this" he growled and she whimpered. He slipped the shirt off and groaned as his hands kneaded the sensitive flesh. She moan into his lips and they broke the kiss for a second. A burning, metallic tang invaded his senses. He scrambled up and found the pasta wrapper on fire and the pot of water empty. He groaned and turned off the stove. Levy laughed so hard she started crying again. He looked at the half naked girl on the couch and sighed happily.

"Want to just order a pizza?" He asked as she pulled on the sweater and started to help clean up the pasta on the floor.

"That sounds great" she kissed him lightly and he smiled. Levy's sad mood now forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Tigers curse

A/n this contains spoilers for tigers curse so if your reading it and haven't read the ending just ignore this one and I'll have a new one later.

Levy sat on Gajeel's back with a the last book in a series. He was doing push ups with Pantherlily and Levy on his back.

"250. Your half way there!" Pantherlily said and flicked his tail in Gajeel's face.

"Do that again and you won't have a tail" he growled and Levy patted his bum.

"Your doing great babe" she mumbled and gasped a bit.

"Levy? You okay?"

"Yeah... Really big plot twist" she said and went back to reading. Gajeel chuckled a bit as her hand rested on his butt.

"Gihihi you want me to work out in some other way?"

"What? No!" She blushed a bit.

"Hand off ass" he said. She removed her hand and continued to read.

Pantherlily sat on Gajeel's head and and counted.

"495...496..497..497..498...499...500"

"Yay!" Levy threw her hands in the air fell off Gajeel's back.

"What the-" she tackled him and kissed him hard. Pantherlily ran off to avoid being squished then decided to check in at the guild. He groaned and gripped her hips. When they pulled away Levy gave him a lazy smile then got off of him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" she said and got off him. He sucked in a deep breathe and watched her go.

"Hey hey! Wait what just happened?"

"It had a happy ending! The main couple got together and they have a baby and evil has been defeated! And they broke the curse and well... The brother had to stay back but but he fell in love too! And it was so good!" She kissed under his chin and smiled. She danced into the bathroom leaving a very uncomfortable Gajeel.

"Are you kidding me?" He groaned and sat on the couch. He felt hot and sweaty in ways he couldn't imagined.

"Nnghh" he thought for a moment then grinned deviously.

"Gihihi" he got up and crept into the bathroom. Levy was singing softly to herself.

"I'm bulletproof nothin to lose fire away fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall I mad titani- Eeek!" A now very amused and very naked Gajeel wrapped his arms around a very wet Levy.

"Did you think you could kiss me like that and just walk away?" He teased and kissed her neck. She moaned softly as his hands cupped her boobs and he bit down slightly on her neck.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" She whimpered softly and he kissed her jaw. His length pressed against her rear and she gasped.

"Gajeel!" She cried out and he chuckled a bit.

"You want it?" He teased.

"Oh my- yes please!" He braced her hands against the shower wall and then gripped her hips. He slowly slid into her warmth and she gasped in pleasure. He groaned and thrusted into her. She let out a whimper. He turned her head and kissed her. She moaned into his lips as he continued to thrust into her. He broke the kiss and pulled out. She groaned in frustration and then he picked her up behind the knees and pressed her against the shower wall. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned into his neck.

"Levy.. Levy.. Levy... My Levy.." He said it like her name was a prayer that kept him alive.

"Come for me" and she did just that. Her muscles constricted around him and they both cried out for each other. The panted and kissed whispering sweet nothings to eachother.

"Wanna turn this shower into a bath?" Without waiting for an answer Gajeel put a stopped in the tub and shut off the shower. Gajeel cradled Levy.

"Damn Shorty... That was sexy" she blushed and he licked her cheek. She squeaked and he laughed loudly. After picking up the shampoo and Levy turning to straddle his lap they now where massaging each others scalp.

"So that book.. Did it have any dragons in it?"

"Oh yes the third book had five dragons I think."

"Hmm.. What's it called again?"

"Well the first book is called 'Tigers Curse' and I forgot the others but they where really good!" She beamed. Gajeel dumped a bucket of water on her head and started to condition her hair. She did the same for him.

"I love you"

"I love you too Shorty" he kissed her nose and she smiled.

A/n: leave book recommendations you would like to see and I'll do my best. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets of my Hollywood Life

It was a party at the guild. Jet and Droy where playing chess a few tables away and Gajeel was arm wrestling Natsu. Levy was readidisco book she had gotten from the discount rack where she normally sat. She made a face of discontent but continued to read. She finally finished and joined Lucy for a drink. It didn't take long for the lightweight to get completely hammered.

" Sso this book." She tossed it infront of Lucy and giggled.

"Thiss bu- booka... Waz a lotta ra- ra- crap" she hiccuped and giggled a bit. Lucy, who was just as smashed as Levy, giggled and nodded.

"Really? I thought it was goo-"

"No no no!" Levy put her hand on her friend's mouth, "it's so perdicatabell.. Ah.. Ah coulda written tit!" Her head hit the counter.

"The protagonizzsta waz a fraud! Itz an ober pwayed sceneronono... Tb star wanz tu be a nermel person bu she fallza in luvzz an' an' thiz thiz... Mega Bitch iz all "yoo diz girl iz a tb ztar" an' zhez all "nuueueeueueu!" An' diz duude is all

"Zhit bro... Lemme tap dat azz" Levy fell out of her chair and Lucy slammed her head against the bar. The dragon slayers had finally finally grown tired of breaking tables and decided to look for their mates. Natsu and Gajeel both raised an eyebrow at the normally composed women.

"Oh god not another one" Gajeel picked up the book and flipped through it.

"What the hell Levy?" He picked up the drunk girl and shook his head.

"Need help flame brain?"

"Nah I got the key to Lucy's house" he nodded and left.

"Mm Gajeel..." She murmured and opened her eyes a bit.

"Damn it Shorty.. You scared me"

" 'orry.." He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"No more drinking"

"... 'Kay" she said and he finally reached his apartment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Pantherlily opened the door.

"Well this is a change.. Normally it's Levy dragging you home"

"Bah she got a bad book and drowned her sorrows with Lucy" Gajeel said annoyed slightly.

"She's going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow morning"

"Yeah.. We got any of that tea she likes? This might make her feel better in the morning"

"I can go get some now if you two are going to go at it like rabbits"

"While she's smashed? Nah. Wouldn't feel right.. To much like rape... Plus if she vomits that wouldn't be fun either"

"Point taken.. Well I'll see you both in the morning" the Exceed shut the door and left the living room. Gajeel laid Levy down and put her in a pair of his boxers and one of his long sleeved pajama shirts. He put on the bottoms and laid down next to her.

"Mmm 'arm..." She said and went back to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"'Night Shorty... I love you" he kissed the base of her neck and fell asleep with his drunken Mage.

A/n: why am I making these in the middle of the night? Holy crap.. Enjoy the fluff :)


	5. Chapter 5

Every boy's got one

Gajeel was sick. He ate a bad batch of iron and well.. Now Levy was getting him medicine and Lily had gone to the guild. He was bored needless to say. There was nothing good on the radio and he was way to tired to go get one of his fighting movies... There was a book Levy was reading earlier..

"Oh what the hell" he opened it up and looked at it slightly amused. This crazy cat woman was helping her friend get hitched.. In a different country no less. He snorted. This other guy seemed like his kind friend. He didn't give a shit. Had call girls and drank as if there was no tomorrow. But this cat girl.. She was famous? For cat comics?!

"What the hell?" He turned the page. Now the two of them had to forge signatures for them! Oh yeah like that'll work!

...

...

...

...

It. Fucking. Worked.

Why the fuck where they talking about that guys penis?

"Oh geez..." He continued.

Oh god.. They had to get the maid to yell at the mayor to marry the two!

Oh she pushed him in the pool! Aw shit she back to get her stuff.

Wait..

Hold the fuck up!

He reread the page.

He got a tattoo for that chick... What. The. Hell.

Oh god more about his penis

We get it! It's huge! Geez!

What. The. Fuck.

He and Levy would have to try that sometime.

"This has got to be the weirdest book I've ever read" he groaned and fell asleep. After a while Levy got home. She set down groceries.

"Gajeel?" She whispered and stepped into the bedroom. Her dragon was asleep with a hand on a book. She crept over to see what book and giggled. Hands shot out from the covers and yanked her in.

"Warm" he nuzzled into her neck and kissed softly.

"Your always warm"

"Yes but I need Levy cuddles" she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"How was your day?"

"That book was weird... But very funny" he said and she laughed

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Yep.. Which reminds me of something's we have to try" he pulled the girl under him and kissed her hard. She whimpered and then he pulled back panting. He rolled off of her and coughed.

"Ugh.. When I feel better.." He groaned and Levy wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you"

"I love you too shrimp"

A/n: well... I am very satisfied with this story :3.. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

iamme18: I can do that.. It might take me a bit of time (because I haven't read any classic lit) but I will have one. And I guess it is about high time I read the Harry potter books now isn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

Otomen

Today Levy needed a slight change. She was with Lucy at the book store browsing.

"Lucy I've read all these..." She said as Lucy held up a stack of books. Slightly annoyed, both continued to flip.

"Oo the new otomen came out!" Lucy said and pulled a white book from the shelf.

"Otomen?"

"It's a manga. I love it its so cute!' Lucy said and Levy picked up two volumes.

"I'll give it a test drive" she said and looked at the cover cautiously.

"This isn't smut is it?" She asked remembering Gajeel's reaction to fifty shades.

"Pfft no. You'll like it Levy trust me!" And so she bought them. Gajeel was on a mission with Pantherlily for the day so she had the house to herself. She set down her purse and fell over on the couch. She tore the plastic off of it and propped herself up on her elbows.

After she finished reading she went back and bought the rest of the volumes. So far her favorite character was Ryo. She was so cool and tough but she looked so sweet and innocent! And Asuka! He was so manly! But so feminine! It was like a match made in heaven... Oh gosh it was so cute!

Her eyes grew tired as she finished the fifth volume.

"I think I'll just rest my eyes a bit" she yawned and set the book down in the 'finished pile'. She didn't stand a chance. Our little Mage was fast asleep.

Gajeel came in with Lily sipping kiwi juice.

"I can't believe we did that mission just for 100 jewels and a few cases of kiwi juice!" He growled at the smug cat.

"That's why you need to read the job pages after I hand them to you"

"Your an ass" he growled then noticed a sleeping Levy.

"Gihihi" he crept up and was about to pounce when he noticed a large stack of books. Curiosity got the better of him so he picked one up. Lily sat on the arm rest of the couch and watched half interested in the book and very absorbed in his kiwi juice.

"What the hell?" Levy stirred as soft.. Something brushed over her arm. She opened her eyes and smiled when she noticed it was Gajeel's hair.

"Hey" she sat up and kissed his head. He jumped and quickly put the book down.

"Hey Shorty" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She smiled noticed her two very organized stacks where now just a pile.

"My manga!" She scrambled out of his arms and started to fix them. Gajeel blushed a bit and Pantherlily smirked. This was going to get interesting.

"Gajeel did you do this?" She said glaring. Now only two things in this world scared him. Rust and angry Levy. He gulped hard and gave a nervous smile.

"Sorry?"

Solid script: restrain

"Come on Pantherlily I think it's time for bed" she said picking up the books and walking to the bedroom.

"Levy! This isn't fair!"

"You messed up my stacks! These are new!"

"Aw Levy!" She slammed the door and huffed. Pantherlily snickered and helped Levy arrange her books by volume in one of the (surprisingly) empty shelfs.

A/n: Otomen is a manga and I strongly recommend it to you! It's so cute :3

farzuu: the last one was called 'Every boy's got one' by Meg Cabot. I leave the name of the book at the top so I should probably start leaving the authors names as well...

Starting next chapter XD! Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Tales of Emily windsnap by Liz Kessler

Well the guild was going to the beach today so it only seemed right that she bring a beach themed book with her. She put up her umbrella, laid down her blanket and took her book from her bag. She on the now sand warmed blanket and sighed in content.

"It's so warm" she said and picked up her book. Lily sat next to her while drinking a styrofoam cup of kiwi juice.

"Is it any good?" Levy asked before she got to entangled in her book. He nodded and leaned against her side. The main character was named Emily. She lived on a boat with her mother in a port town. It was such a small book she had it read in at least thirty minutes. She stretched and Lily looked around and walked away. Levy put her book up and was about to lay back down when she was scooped up and tossed into the water. When she resurfaced she spat out the salty water and was met with playfully intense red eyes.

"That wasn't funny!" She said and pushed his slightly. His grin widened

"Come on Shorty! I waited till you where finished reading" he kissed her nose and splashed her again. She laughed and tackled him. Soon they where back on the beach laying in the warm sun.

"So what was your book about?" Gajeel asked and tucked the girl under his arm.

"Mermaids" she said dreamily. He kissed her and scooped her back into his arms. He breathed in her smell before tossing her back in the water with a loud splash.

"GAJEEL!" He snickered and ran to her.

"Coming Pookie!" He laughed making her blush wildly.

"Come here I wanted to show you something... We can only get in when it high tide" so she followed him as he lead her further and further from the beach. He dove down for a second and then came back up.

"Come on" they both took deep breaths and he held her hand. Guiding her as they swam. They soon rushed into the air and drank it in greedily. Levy coughed as Gajeel looked around pleased with himself.

"Come on" he got out one slab of rock and pulled levy with him. On top there was warm dry sand. Gajeel sat down and pulled him with her.

"You looked so beautiful today" he kissed her nose and she smiled.

"I love you" his hand held her hip and she kissed him. He played with the strings of her bikini bottoms. He tugged on the sting and it partially fell.

"Gajeel.." She moaned as his lips worked on her neck. He kissed her and pulled on the other string of the bottom then tossing it aside. She whimpered and he kissed her lips again. Her fingers fumbled for the drawstring of his trunks. He growled and yanked the front of her bikini top down. He pulled back and grinned. He yanked at the strings and tossed the top away.

"Why are these drawstrings so hard to-Aah!" She moaned as his length pressed against her.

"Ngh" he grunted and he lifted his hips to slide down the shorts. He rolled and pinned her down. She whimpered as his hot mouth descended on her breast.

"Ah! Gajeel!" Levy dug her nails into his back.

"I know babe. I know." He kissed her and slowly slid into her warmth. She screamed and he moaned into her neck.

"So tight!" He grunted and thrust in hard. Levy screamed and rolled her hips up.

"Gajeel! Yes!" She whimpered and felt her end.

"Levy! Oh fuck.." Gajeel groaned and she screamed. He thrust in hard and he groaned as she milked him. Gajeel kissed her hard and rolled of of her.

"Your so amazing" Levy kissed him and he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and shut his eyes.

"We should get back soon" Levy said after she had regained her breath. She pulled her swimsuit back on and looked at Gajeel.

"Come on they must looking for us" she walked to the edge and looked down.

"What the-" the water had gone way to far down.

"I told you we can only get in and out at high tide.. So lets make the most of it" he smirked.

"Gajeel!"

A/n: well.. You guys have been blowing up my email with all the follows and favorites! You guys make my day so much brighter and I love you guys so much..


	8. Chapter 8

Eggs by Jerry Spinelli

Pantherlily was on his own today. Gajeel was... Doing something he wouldn't tell him about and Levy was having a day out with Lucy. He looked around in all the stacks of books and picked one of the paperbacks that had been carefully stacked with the title facing outwards.

"Eggs? Perhaps it's a cook book" he pulled it from its place, being careful of all the other books and he sat down and opened it. In five minutes a bomb could have been dropped and the Lily wouldn't have even noticed. It was actually quite sad. The boy's mother had died because of someone's carelessness. His father didn't pay him attention and that girl.

That girl tried to deceive him.

She had tried to make up for it but in the end that only got them in trouble.

Then she took the boy with him to find the man known as 'the waving man'

Foolish children. They almost died hadn't their families cared about them.

He rubbed his eyes and shut the book. A few tears dripped down his chin. He put the book back and stared off into space.

Levy came home singing a happy tune. It was a simple job that got Levy a new book and Lucy money for her rent.

"Guys I'm home!" She said and put down her purse.

"Gajeel? Lily?"

"Over here" she peeked around one of the stacks of books.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"How can you read a book like that and no just want to die!" He said glaring. Levy picked up the book and stared at the cover searching her mind for the story.

"Ah! I remember!" She smiled brightly. He kicked her shin weakly and glared.

"Lily come on" she picked him up and carried him to the couch.

"Why? I've read enough" he said and tried to get away from her.

"You didn't finish it though" he stiffened. She opened up the book and found the page with tear stains on it. She began to read out loud. Pantherlily's glare slowly started to lighten as it seemed to become lighter and lighter. She finished and closed the book.

"This book was a present... From my father before he died and I found the guild... He told me that if I have friends like these characters then I won't ever be alone. And I do.. I met the guild... And I met Gajeel and you.." Tears dripped from her face as she smiled at the Exceed.

"This book shows that even though things seem impossible and hard and sometimes the friend can be a real jerk.. Things get better and easier and your goals become closer to reach because that friend was with you when you took that first step" both of them where crying now.

"We had better clean up before Gajeel gets home.. He'd tease us to no end if he saw us blubbering like babies" Levy laughed and walked to the bathroom with Lily following behind.

A/n: I read this book a long time ago and then reread it and started crying...  
That or my mind is taking a deeper meaning that what it truly is buuuuut hey it works. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Mystery book

Gajeel kept tripping over the books in the house. There simply wasn't enough room! He picked up his wallet and left. He walked by a newsstand and glared.

Wait.

He turned and picked up a book. He looked around to make sure nobody saw him. He paid the guy and left. He jumped on a roof top and opened it. The book was interesting. Different from most of the books that Levy had at home.

It was perfect. He raced back home and hid the book in one of the vents just before Levy got home.

"Hey Shorty" he kissed her head and she smiled.

"Hi Gajeel"

"What did you do today?" She kissed him.

"I bought a new lipstick and.."she chatted on about her day.

'How can I make it happen?' Gajeel though occasionally nodding at Levy

"Gajeel" in an instant she was on his lap and kissing his neck.

"Let's have some fun.. Pantherlily is training with Erza.. And we'll be alone for a while." She started to grind her hips on his.

"Sorry Shorty.. I don't feel well.. Some other time.." Levy looked hurt but she got off him.

"Well.. I guess I'll go cook dinner" she got up from the couch and walked tithe kitchen.

'How the hell can I hide this from Levy?' He got up.

"Hey I'm gonna step out for a bit. I'll be back for dinner" he said and without waiting for a response he was gone. He walked through the darkened streets and found himself at Lucy's house. He pounded on the door angrily until it opened.

"Juvia?" Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Juvia and Lucy are having a sleepover" the water Mage said and was about to shut the door when he stuck his foot in.

"Juvia who is it?" Lucy asked and came into sight.

"Bunny-girl I need some help"

A/n: why? Cause I'm a jerk that's why. So thanks for reading! Leave suggestions for books you might want to see. Thanks :3

Black Scorpio X: I have been trying forever to get ahold of that book. I will do my best and I'm glad you like this story.

farzuu: the titles will normally be at the top of the story... Unless its a surprise :D


	10. Chapter 10

Cosmopolitan

Levy sat at the bar staring at a magazine that Mira had give to her.

"Levy? Is something wrong?" Levy sighed and recalled the last few days.

Gajeel was always gone. And when he was home he was asleep! She'd tried everything! But her just wouldn't pay her a lick of attention.

"It's like he doesn't even see me" she said and Mira put down a glass of lemonade in front of her.

" Well this magazine has a little test you can take to see if he's cheating or not" Mira came from around the bar and sat next to Levy. She took a deep breath.

"Okay" Mira opened it and pulled out a pen.

"Now Levy answer these questions with a yes or no"

"Ok" she said and bit her lip. Why was she nervous? Gajeel wouldn't cheat on her! What it the heck was she thinking?

"Have you been intimate recently?" Her mind went blank.

"N..no" she said softy and Mira circled the answer on the paper.

"Does he call you pet names?" Levy started to chew her lip.

"No"

"Is he constantly jumpy?" Levy remember back to this morning when he freaked out about her checking the air vent for a mouse.

"Yes."

"Is he out of the house often?"

"Yes" Mira calulated the numbers and laid down the paper.

"Levy.. I think he's cheating on you" Levy looked up at Mira and then the door. Gajeel, Juvia, and Lucy walked in laughing. Levy looked at Mira then at the magazine.

"If you'd like.. You can come over tomorrow early and stay the night.. We can go shopping during the day" Levy hugged Mira and walked back home. Gajeel didn't even see his lover brush pass him.

"I will not cry.. I will not cry.. I will not-" tears dripped down her eyes and she sobbed as she continued to walk home and crawl under the covers of the bed. She heard Gajeel come in near dawn and fall asleep on the couch. Levy got up packed a backpack and picked up a book. She quietly exited the house and walked away.

Gajeel woke up when he rolled off the couch. He hit the floor with a painful thud and he groaned. He rolled over and pulled himself up and walked to the kitchen for something to eat. There was an envelope on the table addressed to him. He ripped it open and pulled out a letter.

'Going to stay the day and night with Mirajane. I'll see you tomorrow. Levy'

He grinned.

"Great.. Now I can finally end this torture" he said. He walked outside and pulled in some wooden crates. He started to box up all the books in the house and take them outside.

"Now all I have to do is wait for Lucy and Juvia to get here and we can finish what we started gihihi" he rubbed his hands together and continued to box more books.

A/n: well... Enjoy! I didn't leave an author for this because I don't read Cosmo (okay once in a doctors office) and there are to many editors and writers for that magazine. Also I made up the test :3. Well review! Leave book suggestions and I'll see what I can do :)


	11. Chapter 11

Fahrenheit 451

Mira held the girl while she sobbed. Pantherlily saw her at the guild early and came with her. Despite what anyone thought his feeling toward this woman they where wrong. Next Gajeel she was his best friend and the thought that Gajeel would even think about cheating Levy was... Was...

Well... It was Gajeel.. But but that didn't matter!

"It's okay Levy.. Maybe he has a surprise for you" the cat patted her back and she blew her nose.

"You think?" She asked tearfully.

"Gajeel is a lot of things... But I don't think he would leave you.. Not after all this time!" Levy hugged the Exceed and he patted her back.

"Thank you... Both of you.. This is silly! I'm going to go home right now and see him!" She jumped up and ran to the house. She didn't notice the for sale sign she didn't notice anything until she got to the door.

It wouldn't open.

The door was either jammed or something because she had left it unlocked this morning..

She looked inside the window and froze. All her books where gone. The old furniture was still in place. She couldn't take it any more.

Her heart shattered.

"He's.. He's kicking me out" she choked out and slid against the door. She let out all her tears soundlessly. She hit her head on the door repeatedly until sleep took her.

Gajeel rubbed his hands together. The air suddenly turned frigid on his way back to Lucy's from the guild. He stopped and decided that he should go and check on Levy. The walk to fairy hills was easy compared to all the missions he'd been doing. He knocked on Mira's door. She opened it with a smile but as soon as she saw him she punched him in the nose.

"What the hell?" He growled pulling back.

"Get out of here! You crushed Levy!"

"Crushed? What are you talking about?"

"You haven't been listening to her! You've basically ignored her for two weeks!" Now the attention of the other occupants was caught.

"What?!"

"She told me you've been with Juvia and Lucy all the time! Why are you cheating on her?!" She flung her door open.

"Cheating?! What the hell! I wouldn't do that to Levy!" Pantherlily came out of Mira's room rubbing his eye.

"Oh great the cheater is her"

"You even turned my cat against me?! I don't have time for this! Where's Levy?!" He snarled.

"She's at home waiting for you" Mira crossed her arms and glared. Gajeel's eyes widened.

"She's.. She's home?"

"She wanted to be with you" Mirajane spat and Juvia pushed through the crowd that had accumulated.

"Wait! Juvia can explain!"

Levy woke up and sighed. She wrapped her arms around her torso and shivered.

"Well.. Maybe I can warm up if I read my book about fire" she pulled out a flashlight from her bag and held up her book. Her eyes grew droopy and she fell asleep.

Fire.

It engulfed the house. She watched from what seemed like glass as her books and the house burned to ashes. She screamed as the titles and and pages danced wickedly and then incinerated. Then the flames rose up and attacked her. She screamed.

"Hey! Ow! What's with people and punching me in the nose?" Levy gasped and opened her eyes.

"Let go of me." She beat weakly on his chest and sobbed. He let her kick against his arms and beat on his torso. When she stopped and started sobbing he leaned down and kissed her.

"Levy cover your eyes.. I want to show you something." He lifted his neck up to show her a black blind fold. She took it and wrapped it around her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Levy... So sorry" levy started crying again. The walk was silent for the most part. Soon he stopped and put her on her feet. He took the blindfold off.

Levy covered her mouth with her hand and cried. She turned and jumped into Gajeel's arms and kissed him.

"I love you Levy.. I love you so much" he whispered and held her close.

A/n: hehehe you don't get to find out what it is yet :3 I'm evil I know but you probably will get it tonight or something :).

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Back Track

Gajeel entered the house and put the book on the table.

"Lucy do you think some of your spirits could help me? It's a big job and well.. Natsu would light it on fire just to piss me off and well.."

"Then why do you need Juvia's help?"

"You know about plumbing"

"I'll have to talk with some of them but I'm sure they wouldn't mind" Lucy smiled and then he left. He sat down and started to read the book again. He would need to go on a lot of missions for this but...

It would be worth it.

He stashed the book in the air vent in the living room and got to work. Taurus helped move heavy things and Scorpio helped sand everything down. When he wasn't doing that he was picking up more jobs at the guild.

He finally finished when he put the books in the crates and asked Virgo to move in the last touches. He moved the crates and alphabetized them last name first. He did the paperbacks last and very carefully.

Finally it was almost done! He touched a little hole at the top and iron flowed from his fingers down making intricate patterns on the shelves.

Everything was finished all he needed was his Levy. After getting punched by Mira and then again by Levy he grinned and set the woman on her feet before taking off the blindfold.

"Welcome home Levy" Pantherlily flew up and fell to the ground in amazement.

"Well? What are we waiting for?! Come on!" They dashed inside and Levy was in awe. The first room was the living room. It was large and spacious. The couch was a plush soft brown cream color. The coffee table was iron and it sparkled like stars.

"Oh my-" Levy couldn't even believe it. She looked down and squealed with delight.

"Wood floors?!"

"Eh concrete gets to cold in the winter" Gajeel smiled. Pantherlily landed on Levy's head and they ventured through the house.

"Lily.. This is your room" Gajeel pushed open a door and the Exceed nearly toppled over. It was blue and it had a twin bed with white blankets on it. He walked in and looked around.

"It's.. It's wonderful.." He sat on the bed and something caught his eye.

"What's this?" It was a mini fridge. He opened it and almost attacked Gajeel. Cans of kiwi juice lined the edges. He pulled one out and started drinking. Levy giggled and watched the cat as a look of content washed over his face.

"Come here.. I want to show you our room" he took her hand and lead her across the house. She opened a white door and stepped in. It was like a red sunset. She looked around and looked at the bed.

"It's huge!" She said and jumped on it. It made her bounce a few times and she giggled. Gajeel watched her amused before she got back up and opened a door.

"Wow" her jaw dropped and she ran her fingertips over the marble sink top. The shower was one thing. It looked like it could fit five Gajeel's but the bathtub was more like a small swimming pool.

"It's beautiful"

"You haven't even seen the best part" he lead her down the hall and up some stairs to a curtain.

"Okay shut your eyes and go through her and wait till I say open" she nodded and lead her forward. She stood and he yanked open a curtain and let light flood in.

"Okay.. Open" she opened her eyes and almost fell to her knees on soft carpet.

"My books!" She said and tears ran down her face. She ran her fingers over each spine and turned to her iron dragon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"To think this started with a home improvement book" he whispered and kissed her hard.

"I love you so much"

"Mmm. You have no idea how delicious you smell right now... But I don't have the energy for us time" he groaned and she kissed him.

"Cuddles are nice."

"Cuddles are nice" he said and they walked back down to the bedroom and crawled under the blankets together.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you" she whispered and he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Shorty.. I'm never gonna leave you.. Your my mate and your stuck with me forever" he kissed her neck.

"I like the sound of that" she said and they slept in the new house. That was made out of love for another.

A/n: told you you'd get it tonight! Did you guys like this? Cause I had so much fun writing it! Well thanks guys! Review books you'd like to see and please give me feedback. I love constructive criticism and I really want to make you all happy because when I see my traffic lines I know you guys are loving it too. :3


	13. Chapter 13

Beast Master by Kyousuke Motomi

Levy settled into one of the plush chairs in her library before opening a manga that Erza had recommended. She eyed the covers cautiously before opening it.

Gajeel came up to the loft with a tray of tea and a plate of cookies that Mirajane had dropped off as an an apology and as a house warming gift. He set the tray on the marble coffee table. He sat in the couch across from her and raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Reading porn again?"

"Huh? No.. It's really cute actually.. This boy has a beast alter ego and normally it takes a long time for him to calm down but this girl calms him down like its nothing and no one's been able to do that before and it's so cute" he raised an eyebrow and she handed him the book.

"Read it" she picked up a cup of tea and sipped happily.

She was right. It was kind of cute. An animal crazed girl who was hated or feared by animals met a boy loved by animals. He shut the manga and raised an eyebrow and waving the book in the air.

"Soo when does the next volume come out?" He asked and Levy grinned. She got up and sat in his lap. She pulled another volume into view and he wrapped his arms around her.

"We could read it together if you like" she said blushing. He kissed her lips hard.

"Sounds great" and the lovers spent the afternoon cuddling reading and shared tea as well as heated kisses.

A/n: hi guys! I'm really sorry! School has been really crazy and I twisted my leg which means I have to go to physical therapy for a while as well as more doctor visits. Thank you so much for being patient with me and my crazy life. Um if you like tumblr find me and follow me because I will leave little alerts.

Captainbananastasia

Thanks guys :3


	14. Chapter 14

Medical journal

It had been a mission gone wrong and Levy took a blow that could have killed her.. He carried her and ran to the abandoned village they had seen earlier. Lily followed behind them with what they where sent for in a bag.

"Oh god oh god" he laid her on one of the mats in one of the huts.

"Gajeel...?" Levy whispered and reached up to cup the panicking man's face.

"Levy.. Oh god Levy... Hang in there.. I'm gonna patch you up and and..." He took in her battered bloody form. Lily set the bag down and dug around in her purse.

"Gajeel! Look!" Lily held it up and Gajeel snatched it out of the Exceed's paws.

"Thank god..." He started flipping blindly.

"Gajeel! Calm down! You have to stay calm for Levy!" Pantherlily said and took the book.

"First things first.. Find where she's bleeding.." Gajeel took a shuttering breath and made his finder into a sharp blade. Slowly he started to cut the dress. It was torn and muddy. He tossed the dress to the side and felt his stomach roll. Her belly looked like mince meat.

"Okay now?"

"Clean the wounds with warm water..." Lily put the book down.

"I'll start a fire and get some water from the stream we passed... Stay with her" lily left and Gajeel gripped Levy's hand.

"Don't go.. Please levy.. Don't go.. Don't leave me.. I don't think I'd be able to survive without you.. Please" he whispered and kissed her hand. She was breathing but those eyes he lived to see where shut. He dug around in her bag for something to clean the blood from her body. He found a pair of stockings and a handkerchief.

"I've got the water." Lily said and put the clay bowl filled with water next to Gajeel. He dipped the handkerchief into the water and slowly started to clean away the blood.

"Now add pressure and wrap it." Gajeel ripped the stockings and wrapped her small body as Lily held her up. He took off his shirt and laid it over her like a blanket. The sun started to dip low and the sky turned dark.

"I'll fly back and get Wendy.. It's best if she stay's put for the time being... Will you be okay?"

"Yeah.. Go!" The Exceed flew into the dusk and Gajeel sifted through his pack. He found a canteen and a bag of beef jerky.

"Levy?" He whispered in the girl's ear. She moaned softly.

"I'm gonna help you sit up so you can get a drink. Lily went to go get Wendy okay... He'll be back soon." He carefully cradled her in his arm and slowly poured water into her mouth. She coughed a bit and rolled her head onto his chest.

"Your gonna be okay Levy... It's all gonna be okay... I love you... So much.. Please please don't leave me" tears dripped down his face and he laid her back down gently.

"Please be okay.. I.. I don't.. I can't live without you.. You just can't leave me.. Please don't" her hand cupped his chin. Her eyes opened slowly and a weak smile graced her lips.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon" he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you too"

"Try to get some rest Levy" he whispered and she fell back asleep.

"Thank you.. Thank you" he whispered to who ever was watching over him.  
_

Okay sorry guys! I've been really busy! Enjoy! I will try to get on it some more but for now your all just gonna have to deal. Sorry I love you! Thanks for being patient with me!


End file.
